A Haunting: Tales from Konoha
by SilverAkita
Summary: A collection of stories of paranormal activites using Naruto characters. Some are funny, while some are more serious. Rated T for safety.
1. The Cemetery

**Clearly I've been watching** _A Haunting_**too much on the Discovery Channel lately. Oh well. It scares me good.**

**This will be a series of Hauntings in Konoha, in no real order; just how I think them up. This idea comes from one of my favorite **_A Haunting _**episodes. ("Legend Trippers")**

* * *

Naruto was reading a new jutsu scroll when a knock at his door got his attention. Turning the knob and opening the door, the blonde smiled as he saw that it was Sasuke standing in front of him. Sasuke appeared anxious and turned slightly away. 

"I – uh… Changed my mind. I want to go." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto beamed with joy, "Meet us at the cemetery at 11 PM."

* * *

As their watches struck 11, Naruto made sure everyone was accounted for. He mentality went over their names. 

_Neji, Shikamaru … No Sasuke._

"It looks like Sasuke chickened out." Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

Naruto frowned, "He said he changed his mind!"

"I did," Sasuke voice rang out, "Sorry I'm _half a minute_ late." He rolled his eyes.

Neji pulled open the gates, "Should we get started then?"

The rest of the group nodded and headed down the stone path.

* * *

After half an hour of walking, Sasuke sighed. "This is stupid. You're wasting our Halloween, Naruto." 

Naruto paused and jerked around, "Shh! I hear something."

Neji looked around, "I don't see anything…"

"It's probably an owl." Shikamaru whispered.

Sasuke looked down at a tombstone. "… Who's Oka Shion?"

"Hmm…?" Naruto shook his head, "No clue."

Sasuke stood up and sighed, "Nothing's more fun than looking at graves of unknown people."

Shikamaru peered down to check the tombstone, "Uh, Sasuke, the person's name is…" He gasped, "Uzumaki?"

Naruto ran down to stare at the stone, "What's the first name?!"

"… Kushina. I wonder who that is… Do you know them Naruto?" The blonde shook his head.

Sasuke frowned, "That tombstone read 'Oki Shion'. I know it did!"

"Calm down Sasuke." Neji put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, "It was probably a trick of the light."

Naruto suddenly screamed, "Something grabbed my leg."

Just as Naruto started panicking, the moon went behind the clouds and sudden, complete darkness over took the group.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled. A sudden rushing was heard and when the moon showed itself again, both Shikamaru and Naruto were gone.

"This isn't good." Neji declared.

"You think?!" Sasuke yelled, totally frightened, "This place is haunted and it has split us up before they drag us down to hell!"

"… You have a strange imagination, Sasuke." Neji looked around in the blackness.

Sasuke waved his hands in the air, "What? You don't believe in ghosts?"

"No. I don't. Naruto and Shikamaru probably just ran off because they got scared."

Sasuke folded his arms and glared at the Hyuuga.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed at Shikamaru as they ran down the path. 

"You're asking me?" Shikamaru shot back.

"Hell yeah I'm asking you. You're the smart one!"

Shikamaru sighed and stopped in his tracks. "We should go back for the other two."

Naruto's eye widened, "But that thing-"

"I know. But it'll get them soon as well."

* * *

"Can't your eyes see anything?" Sasuke said while glancing at the random tombstones. 

"Why don't you help me with your Sharingan?" Neji replied coldly.

"Fine." Sasuke activated them and caught a glimpse of a person in the distance. "Do you see that?" He asked and pointed.

Neji turned and nodded after a moment, "But their too tall to be Naruto or Shikamaru…"

Sasuke shivered, "We need to find the exit now, Neji!"

The figure vanished and reappeared right in front of the pair. With a ghastly face the person said, "Get off my grave."

Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other and backed away. Sasuke checked for the tombstone.

"Masashi Kishimoto?"

"That's me." The figure said and walked around the pair in a circle.

"Why are you here?" Neji demanded.

Kishimoto looked sad, "You don't know me… I feel sad now Neji."

"How do you know our names?" Neji asked.

"I… Umm, Sasuke said it earlier." Kishi lied.

"Can you lead us to the exit?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the conversation, "Or to our friends?"

"Centainly, but don't touch any of the stones."

"… Why?" They both asked together.

"I cannot say…"

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru screamed and ran for their lives as another demon-looking shadow chased them. 

"I told you not to touch it!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto and Shikamaru finally reached the exit with Neji and Sasuke waiting for them. 

"Where the hell were you?!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Sasuke.

"Waiting for you." Sasuke answered.

Shikamaru sighed, "You can't pay me to go back to another cemetery."

"Why, what happened?" Neji asked.

"Well at first me and Naruto were sitting on a tombstone when something pushed us off. Another time Naruto touched a tombstone to read it this thing started chasing us."

Neji and Sasuke stared at eachother and were glad that they heeded Kishi's advice.

"Anything strange happen to you?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shook his head, "Ghosts don't exist." He added a smile and stared out at the cemetary to where Kishi was standing.

* * *

**Hmm... I should work harder next time. That only took 10 minutes. I'm hoping the next story (meaning chapter) will be longer.**


	2. Everyone's Father

**Chapter 2 already? Yep. I have nothing better to do.**

* * *

At the midst of sunset, Sai was walking down a path in Konoha when he spotted a funeral. He waited in the distance, for he had nothing better to do, as he waited for the person to be buried. Once everyone had left, Sai walked over in the twilight to peer at the tombstone. Not recognizing the name Sai touched the stone. He gasped when he was given an electric shock.

A figure came before him. It didn't say anything, but just calmly stared at him. Sai instantly grew bored.

"Are you just going to stare me down or-"

"I'M YOUR FATHER!" The figure said in a creepy voice.

"That's a pretty cliché line…"

"BUT I REALLY AM! I JUST DIED BECAUSE I CHOCKED ON RICE!"

"…"

"OH, AND IT WAS MOST LIKELY POISONED!"

"…"

"…"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO!"

Sai turned and walked away, trying to forget this pathetic thing ever happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, Naruto walked into the cemetery and met the same figure that Sai did.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"… YES. AND NOW I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

Naruto frowned, "Well that doesn't sound very father-like…"

Naruto ran away as the figure suddenly flung at him. Screaming down the streets, everyone gave Naruto a confused face. Not until Naruto reached home did he ever look back.

"I never knew my father was so scary!" Naruto ran inside and locked all his windows and doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was the next who went into the cemetery. (**A/N: For it was apparently "Visit a Cemetery Day" or something)**

Anyway, Sasuke stopped to stare at a few tombstones until he saw a gray figure in front of him.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" The figure yelled.

"Not you're not."

"… YES I AM! OOoOoO!" The person tried to put on a scary face.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke blew a fire into the figure until it disappeared. Sasuke folded his arms, "Jackass. My father was _never_ that good-looking."

An thus ends "Visit a Cemetery Day." Nothing real interesting happened, and no one will know who that figure was.

* * *

**Eh. I should stop being so bored all the time. I need a job...**


	3. A Friend Set Free

**I'm thinking about updating this everyday (or every other day) at least until I run out of ideas.**

**All of these, I wrote in one go, and upload as soon as I'm done. (It might show in the work...)**

**Anyway, here's the first serious chapter. However, it's not scary. I'll need to work on on being able to make it scary but serious...**

* * *

Naruto stared at the grave. The sky darkened and rain began to fall. The blonde sighed and put his hands in his pockets before turning away.

"It's been seven years since Sasuke's death." He whispered to himself.

Following the path out, Naruto stared at the people walking down the streets with happy faces. They weren't affected by Sasuke's death. Sure, it was surprising to know the Uchiha Clan was now completely extinct, but still, it wasn't the same. Naruto almost regretted doing that mission from so long ago…

"_Sasuke… Why can't you just be happy and live in Konoha?! You don't need to kill Itachi! It won't bring you happiness!"_

_Sasuke had glared at Naruto then with his sharingan eyes, "Even if it doesn't, it's been my goal for my entire life to surpass my brother. Killing him will prove I'm the better one… I will restore my Clan!"_

Naruto frowned and pulled up his hand to look at the scar Sasuke had left him. It was a narrow miss, and Naruto wondered if it would've been fatal if it had hit his heart.

"_I don't want to kill you Sasuke, but if I must…"_

"_You don't have the power to kill me!"_

Naruto clenched a fist, how wrong Sasuke was. He angered Naruto to no end until the powers of the Kyuubi came forth. Naruto didn't remember much after that, but he did remember seeing Sasuke dying before him. A strange smile on his face. Ever since then, Naruto had a strange feeling; like he guilt he couldn't get over. Or perhaps, jealously?

The rain was falling harder now, and Naruto took one last look at the grave. His eyes widened a little, but it must've been a trick of the rain. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked again… Sasuke's image was gone.

Naruto silently shrugged and headed home as a pair of dark, wistful eyes followed him.

_Thank you… Naruto. I've been set free._

* * *

**Eh. I think I'm more cut out to write serious stuff I think... I couldn't think of an ending, so that's what I came up after... A full five minutes.**


	4. Dog Demons of the Darkness

**I actually worked hard on this one... XD**

**Another serious one, but still not scary because I'm still working on being able to do that...**

* * *

The moon was not visible past the overcast sky as Minato took a night walk. Kushina was close to giving birth and Minato was also saddened by the fact that she couldn't join him. He sighed, but paused when a twig snapped to his left. He was in the woods, but the village was still visible. If this was an enemy shinobi, why were they so close? 

Since he was the Hokage, he had to investigate. Moving stealthy toward where he heard the noise, Minato stopped when he saw a fox eating a rabbit in the distance.

"You are just hunting." Minato felt relaxed that he wouldn't get attacked tonight and continued down the dirt path. He enjoyed the rest of the walk and by the time he turned back the moon came out again.

Minato saw a flash of blue and frowned at it. It gave him a chilly feeling. Squinting his eyes, he could make out a bluish orb that circled a single tree. Minato saw more orbs join it and a shape of a demonic silhouette was starting to form.

"What the hell…?" He muttered before an orb shot forward and pushed him back. He fell with a thud and shuffled to his feet quickly. But still his moves felt sluggish. Like something was holding him down.

Grunting in frustration, he kicked the air and tried to fight back an invisible force. He heard laughter after a moment, and the young Hokage watched as the image vanished. He suddenly felt lifted of his sluggishness and and turned around at once. Senseing nothing there Minato felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he felt the urge to run. But he also felt a sense of curiously for the unknown and stood still to decide his fate.

A whoosing sound came above him and the Yondaime ducked down as two forces collieded each other. _Two demons?!_ He thought.

He hoped they weren't a team and after a moment of watching, Minato concluded they were fighting each other. One had a form of a Nine-tailed beast – it looked like a fox; the other was more wolfish and fought back bitterly.

The wolf bit down onto the fox's shoulder blade and the beast cried out in sudden agony. As it tried to shake off the wolf, Minato gazed into the wolf's eyes and saw a message. It wasn't verbal but…

_**Leave while I have him held down! The Kyuubi has been ordered to attack your village! Go to your people and tell them to flee!**_

The Yondaime nodded to the message and ran full speed into Konoha. He wasn't one for leaving comrades behind, but wolf seemed to take care of itself.

Minato went to the ANBU and started an official evacuation of the main villagers. Higher ranked ninja were sent to guard the main gates and Minako himself went back to fight off the intruder.

But he wasn't expecting the wolf demon's bloodied body to be lying motionless on the ground. The fox chucked quietly and smiled, "Come to meet your fate human?"

"Why…" Minato grew angry, "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"I have orders." The fox simply said and bowed his head. The Yondaime blinked. When a sudden rush flew by him, he ducked away instinctively. The wolf had used the last of its strength to break the Kyuubi's neck and their bodies fell to the ground. A moment passed, and then both of the bodies broke down into ethereal orbs and faded away into the sky. The moon having finally found its way through the think cloud layer, greeted a silent village and a newborn. A young blonde boy who's birth took place in seconds of the demons' deaths.

* * *

**Kyuubi seemed stupid in this... I dunno. Maybe it's me.**

**A blue light came into my room last night. I still don't know what the hell is was and it scared me to death. :O**


End file.
